


坠魔

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 吸血鬼格林在乡村游荡时窥视到这个乡村里有着他最心仪的猎物——现任教宗的直系子嗣，一位神父，他要将他转化为自己的子嗣，并夺取他的灵魂，转化的过程不言而喻，但之后发生的事情令格林始料未及，格林不可避免地被自己点起的烈火焚尽。





	坠魔

偏僻的村落总是会传出奇怪的流言蜚语，诸如什么森林深处不详的嚎叫，灌木丛中晦暗不明的红色火焰，以及步履匆匆不见其面的陌生人。

神父是受远在首都的教皇指派而来，村庄里的人们大多没有见过这样的神父，他们中最年老的也是最有权威的长老做过的无非就是带领他们前往教堂礼拜，领取圣餐，也就是所谓的“圣血与圣饼”，无酵母的圣饼几口就被吞下了肚，仪式还未开始就已结束。但这位神父虔诚的样子几乎感染了小镇上的所有居民，未婚的少女更是为这样的青年倾倒。  
神父虔诚，虔诚到有些呆板，那些芳心暗许的少女会往通往神父房间的窗户掷些鲜花或者自己做的首饰，而这些东西的下场一律被神父送还给长老一一归还，私欲在这位年轻的神父身上几乎不曾存在过。教皇在赋予他生命的同时似乎也把他的情感剥离的一干二净。

黑暗里的教堂显得静谧苍凉，自然也会吸引一些无家可归者上门请求借宿，神父推开大门，今晚借宿的只有一位。掩盖在长袍下的躯体挺拔如苍松，袖口散发出硝石与松香的熏香味，神父垂下头，对着那燃烧着火烛的圣坛低声祷告，神职人员所穿的圣袍包裹住的身躯微曲，手掌里的玫瑰念珠闪着黄金的光芒，神父喃喃自语。

寡言少语的神父停止了祷告，长椅上的男人突然起身，踱步来到神父的身后，屈身行了一礼，双手合十对着神父说道——“‘神父，我犯了罪，行了神所吩咐不可行的什么事，我必须要担当我的罪孽。”神父怔了一下，安抚似的将手抚向男人的肩膀，那低垂着头的男人将手印在神父的手上，正当神父快要脱口而出时，男人攥住了神父的手，将神父搂进怀中，瞬时强烈的硝石与松木的气味笼罩住了二人，红色的舌尖在修长的脖颈上游弋。

尖利的獠牙刺入修长的脖颈，从缝隙中泄露出新鲜的血腥气，神父抱住男人的手僵硬了，他刚刚所回复的话语是允许的前提，怀中这位不是迷途的羔羊，而是神光下万恶不赦的罪人，神父想要后退，却被男人更用力地拥住，这时男人的披风仿佛有生命一般将神父包裹住，更用力地吸吮使生命力渐渐从神父的身体流向男人。

恶魔的獠牙终于显现，就连乞求的语气里似乎也带着点腻人的蜜糖，牙尖嘴利的恶魔终于得到了他有史以来最优秀的猎物——火焰吞噬理智，子嗣寻求温暖，注入的因子已经发挥他的效用，戴罪之人将沉入梦境，新转化的孩童追寻着祖辈的温热，这是新生命的追逐，也是诞生的号角。

神父感觉到血肉中的枷锁开始松动，而后便是无尽的饥渴，私欲在一瞬间膨胀胀大，伸出手去看到满手颤动的腐烂肉块，散发出温热的水汽，神父回应似的抱紧男人，在高歌孽与欲的赞歌中蹒跚前行。很快，从男人身体中流出的温热液体沾湿了神父的衣摆，情人般的耳语让神父的神志在混沌中找到引行的路灯，神父开始渴求男人的触碰，他埋进男人的胸膛，去嗅里面渗出的松脂气味，温软的气味安抚了心神，躺在祭坛上的男人解开神父的衣领，血渍沾染在洁白的布料上，祭品已经被彻底打开，解开的红色丝带上都沾有淫靡的低语，软泞的甬道叫嚣着饥渴，欲望在此刻喧嚣尘上。神父手忙脚乱地脱下好似禁锢住自己的衣物，格林的手握住神父勃起的柱状体，开始试探性地往自己身体里塞，这是他第二次转换自己的亲族，第一次是弱小但坚定的小小信徒——他的琴声欢快且悠扬，他在转化他的那天见证了琴身上泛出红色的火光，从此那个信徒只会给他弹奏风琴，只是里面的音调变得有些求而不得的忧伤。

他很喜欢这种感觉，被外来的异物填满身体的感觉，鼓鼓胀胀的穴道里满是淫液，格林挤压收缩的速度甚至带了些奇怪的恶趣味，神父颤抖着将肉柱拔出，又被格林搂住脖子倒向祭坛，蜡烛的火光熄灭了，黑暗笼罩住祭坛上的二人，唯独下身的交合处还传来咕叽的水声。格林舔舐着神父的脖颈，注入的血液正在渐渐转化为与自己相似的气味，同类的气味，稚嫩的触碰令格林对此时压在自己身上的神父起了类似面向自己幼崽一样的情感，他捧起神父的头颅，在黑暗中亲吻那颗月白色的空壳，晶莹如宝石的灵魂即将成为堕落成为黑暗的子嗣，这便是格林的夙愿——他几乎能想象出教宗那愤怒的表情了。可是这远远不是结束，神父挺起的胯部再次撞击着格林深处的软肉，格林惊叫了一声，瘫倒在他的身下，他大意了，没有料想到神父竟然还有多余的力气，初拥后的子嗣都是柔弱的，但这位远远超乎他的预料，没有任何迟疑的空隙，格林乞求着神父的宽恕，他太累了，高潮如潮水一般向他袭来，颤栗的双腿已然不适合支撑翘起的躯体，神父将他推在已经被暖热的祭台上开始又一轮的交媾，勃起的柱体还来不及插进格林的身体里，在双腿的间隙间摩擦，格林发出无助地呜咽，直到神父射出的体液沾湿了腿侧，翘起的脚尖在冰冷的石台上落下，发出短暂而急促的哒哒声，格林喘着气等待神父的休憩，神父停下了，他俯下身，用可以被称作“面部”的部位磨蹭格林的脸颊，格林意识到他似乎做了什么不该做的事情，这个新生的子嗣他不是在撒娇，他是在求偶！格林呜咽着任凭神父把自己的双腿分的更开，生殖口的小缝更多地接触到了空气，开始散发出硫磺的味道，神父将格林彻底翻了个身，格林被迫翘起自己的下身，身体被支配的恐惧感瞬间席卷了格林，格林还未来得及出口拒绝又被神父捅了进去，如果说之前还是尚且没有经验的处子，这次完全就是毫无理性的野兽——格林低声乞求，却感觉自己体内的肉柱似乎又大了一圈，之前射入体内的体液再次被刮出洒在祭坛的白布上，洇出一滩不规则的水迹，神父颤抖了几下，格林惊叫，但无声音发出，之前的惊叫与呻吟早已剥夺了他的声音，格林“不····不能射进去····求求你”已无挤压神父肉棒的力气，任凭神父将他的体液再次射入体内，这次格林被彻底填满，连交合的穴道里也被填满了精液，格林无法自持地抖动颤栗，巨大的快感将他击落下神坛，泡沫吞下他的躯壳，将他的灵魂带到了初始之地——那片红色的故乡。


End file.
